


Get Mean

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Fumbling at BDSM Sledgefu?Fumbling at BDSM Sledgefu. Blame the Hatari songs and that one Mitski song I keep listening to lol.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 8





	Get Mean

“Get mean,” Snafu almost growled, his arms tied back to the bedposts with two of their shared ties, blue and green soft material against the white metal of the bed frame. 

“I’m tryin’,” Eugene bit back a laugh. He was, but this was new enough that he was struggling a bit. Plus, it was hard to be ‘mean’ to that face, those big gorgeous eyes watching him. 

Snafu rolled his eyes. “Sledgehammer…” 

“No, I got this. I do, just…give me a minute,” Eugene sighed and cracked his neck. Snafu wanted mean, a bit of rough. He could do that. Some teasing and leaving marks. Hell, he left marks all the time. Dirty talk…sure, why not. At least, that’s what he told himself as he took a breath and…

“Um. I’m going to…I mean, when I’m through with you…shit,’ he grumbled, and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. 

“You’re really overthinking it,” Snafu said. “I mean, you’ve done this before, you just weren’t thinkin’ about it. Weren’t goin’ into it plannin’ to be rough, it just happened.” 

“I know,” Eugene said miserably. 

“Get over here and kiss me. Let me inspire you,” Snafu bit at his bottom lip and smiled as Eugene settled into his lap. 

Snafu was excellent inspiration, but less to be rough and more to kiss him until neither of them could catch their breath. 

He wasn’t giving up yet. If the words wouldn’t come, then he’d rely on action. 

Midway through their next kiss, he bit at Snafu’s lip, harder than he might have on any other day. 

He pulled away and gasped as the taste of iron hit his tongue. “Shit, sorry.” 

It wasn’t like he’d bitten Snafu’s lip apart, but there was a definite nick, and a bit of blood beading up there. He expected the safe word (pineapple, after the pineapple grenades they’d once used), and didn’t blame Snafu one bit for it. Maybe he just couldn’t do this, in this way. 

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Snafu growled, his hips bucking just slightly underneath Eugene. “You’re finally gettin’ it.” 

He tried to lean forward, to reach Eugene’s lips, but the ties held him back, and it started to click. 

“Oh, so you want me to kiss you again?” he slipped off of Snafu’s lap and sat on the bed instead, watching Snafu lap at the blood on his lip with a quick swipe of his tongue. 

“Yessir,” Snafu sounded just the tiniest bit desperate, his eyes lingering on Eugene’s lips, and it was like a light bulb flicked on. 

“Show me you deserve to kiss me again, and maybe I’ll let you,” Eugene said. 

Snafu’s eyes were lit up, and for a moment he broke the atmosphere and giggled. “And how can I show you that if I’m all tied up?” 

Eugene moved to lay between his legs, and took Snafu’s half-hard cock in his mouth, then let it slip from between his lips with a smile. “You don’t come until I tell you that you can. No matter what I do.” 

“Then I can kiss you again?” 

“Maybe,” Eugene shrugged. “Or maybe I’ll make you come again first.” 

“You been fuckin’ holdin’ out on me, actin’ like you didn’t know how to do this,” Snafu laughed. 

“That mouth gonna keep runnin’ while I try and work?” Eugene asked, half wary in his head that this might be a step too far. But he trusted Snafu would say if he wasn’t comfortable with it, they had the safe word for a reason. “Think I might need you quiet for a bit, if I can find a gag-” 

“My red tie in the closet,” Snafu interrupted, and spoke so fast he barely got the words out separately. He was apparently just fine with the idea of a gag. 

Eugene retrieved the tie, and carefully tied it around Snafu’s mouth. It was just tight enough that the bigger part of the tie wedged in his mouth, so he could bite down on it, but just loose enough that if Snafu needed to move it away he should be able to with his tongue. 

“You need me to stop for any reason, and can’t move this, then you tap at me twice with your left foot, okay?” Eugene waited for the enthusiastic nod before continuing. 

He moved back in between Snafu’s legs and started to suck his cock in earnest, flicking his eyes open and up to peek at Snafu’s reactions every now and again. It was a gorgeous picture, his head tossed back while the tie muted his moans, his hips and stomach moving and twitching at everything Eugene did. 

His own cock was hard against the soft sheets of the bed, and it was tempting to rut and chase his own orgasm. He could get there, easy, just like this, with Snafu’s cock in his mouth and the sight of Snafu writhing against his binds in front of him. 

Suddenly, Snafu’s left foot less tapping and more almost kicking him. 

He was up in a flash, pulling the tie from Snafu’s mouth and moving to undo the ties around his wrists. 

“No, no,” Snafu was panting, his hips bucking. “Just close. And you said…” 

Eugene leaned down, and let Snafu almost kiss him, moving his lips just before they could connect with Snafu’s. 

“Oh that’s mean,” Snafu whined. “Very good, but mean. You might be too good at this.” 

“You’re likin’ this?” Eugene asked softly.

Snafu nodded. “Started off a little slow, but now…this is good.” 

“Good,” Eugene said, and lay down in the bit of space by Snafu’s side so he could sit beside him and kiss his neck. A few gentle kisses, then the one thing he had learned he liked just as much as Snafu. 

He didn’t want to draw blood, but he bit harder than he would have otherwise, enjoying the sound of Snafu moaning weakly in his ear, begging to be allowed to come. 

Instead of answering those pleas, he moved to a new spot on Snafu’s neck and bit again, letting a hand fall to trace a pattern on the bone of Snafu’s hip. 

He pulled himself back and looked at Snafu. 

He was a mess, a few tears running down his face, and Eugene waited for the safe word again. They’d had multiple conversations about each other and the trust that went into this before doing anything like it, but the sight of tears still made him concerned. 

“The fuck did you stop for?” Snafu whined. “Jesus, either keep it up or let me come or somethin’, but don’t just look at me.” 

It was too much. All he wanted to do was kiss him, but that would ruin what he’d set up. He settled for returning to Snafu’s neck, kissing and sucking and biting at it enough that Snafu wouldn’t be able to go anywhere without a high collar for the next week or so, unless he wanted stares and potentially some very rude and invasive questions from anyone bold enough to actually ask about the marks. 

He waited until Snafu let out another breathless moan before whispering in his ear. “Come for me.” 

He moved so he could wrap an arm around Snafu, pull him close and watch as he came, writing against his binds, his hips violent in a search for friction that wasn’t there. 

Once he’d stopped moving, he kissed Snafu’s cheek, then slipped away from him to settle once again in between his legs, ignoring the precum dripping from his own cock. 

Snafu watched him with eyes just slightly wide and curious, whimpering once he realized exactly what Eugene was about to do. 

The yell he elicited as he started to suck Snafu’s cock again was glorious, but damning. He was barely holding himself back, but every moan and whimper from Snafu made it difficult. 

Snafu’s second orgasm hit quicker than he anticipated, and set him off, his hips rutting against the bed as he came with Snafu’s pulsating cock still in his mouth. 

He let Snafu’s softening cock fall from his mouth, and pressed kisses to the inside of his thighs as he came back to himself. 

“Hey,” Snafu’s voice was shaky, but he had a smile on his face. “I was promised a kiss if I came when you said.” 

Eugene bounded off of the bed and nearly ripped off the ties holding Snafu’s wrists back before crawling onto his lap and kissing him hard. 

As fun as it had been, he’d missed Snafu’s hands on him, roaming and warm, one hand moving to cup his jaw and rub a circle against it as they kissed. 

They calmed after a few more moments of making out, and he held Snafu close, tracing a pattern on his back lazily with a finger. 

“You did good. I couldn’t have held back like that,” Eugene told him. 

“You did, technically,” Snafu murmured, kissing his chest. “Just weren’t under the same…duress that I was.” 

“Maybe I could be the next time,” Eugene said. 

Snafu looked up at him and grinned. “Really? ‘Cause I have ideas for you.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Snafu whispered as he moved back up to kiss him again. 

He done more than well enough to earn a million more kisses, and in that moment kissing Snafu was all Eugene wanted to spend the rest of his life doing.


End file.
